In persons having intestinal problems which render all or a portion of the intestines inoperative due to disease or other pathological conditions or temporarily inoperative due to inflammation or surgery, a surgical procedure known as an ostomy is performed, in which a passageway or stoma is made through the skin typically through the abdominal wall. A portion of the intestine is re-routed and surgically connected to the stoma such that waste material can exit the body.
The term "ostomy" covers all types of surgical procedures wherein a passageway is formed through the skin and a portion of the intestine connected thereto. When a portion of the large intestine or colon is connected to the stoma or passageway, the surgical procedure is referred to as a "colostomy". When the small intestine is involved, the surgical procedure is known as an "ileostomy". Both types of procedures require an ostomy bag which is affixed to or worn on the body and is in communication with the stoma to collect waste material exiting therethrough. A wide variety of ostomy bags and methods for attaching them to the body have been previously devised.
A common type of ostomy bag which has found widespread use is formed of a plastic material and has an aperture located on one side in which a means for attaching the ostomy bag to the body is mounted so as to dispose the interior of the bag in communication with the stoma for receiving waste material exiting the body through the stoma. The bottom end of the bag is in the form of a narrow throat and has a slot formed therein. The throat is typically folded up and secured in place by a removable fastener to sealingly close the bottom of the bag, so as to retain the waste material therein and, yet, enable the bag to be opened for emptying the contents therefrom.
Although such ostomy bags effectively collect waste material, they are not without certain disadvantages. Previously devised ostomy bags are typically formed of a transparent or semi-transparent material, which renders the collected body waste material in the bag somewhat visible. Furthermore, as ostomy bags are typically formed of a plastic material, they have a tendency to stick to the body of the wearer and cause discomfort and/or skin irritation.
Covers have been previously proposed and are commercially available. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,493; 4,439,191; Des. 245,119; Des. 270,091; 4,495,662; and 4,519,797. Similar covers have been proposed for other such apertures, e.g., that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,979. Squibb through its Convatec division (P.O. Box 4000, Princeton, NJ, 08540) markets a Sur-fit.TM. pouch cover (Order No. 180140), and the Undercover Cover Company (P.O. Box 579, Pocatello, Id, 83204), markets a number of different types of such covers. ComfortCare Products (Box 1118, Fairfield, IA, 52556) offers a Pocket-Pouch.RTM. Cover similar to that disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,797.
Despite the great deal of activity in this area, there was not, heretofore, an ostomy cover which is economical to make, easy and quick to install, and yet holds itself securely in place under the user's clothing during normal activity.